Predator
}} Background The Predator is the sentient embodiment of all of the love in the universe and was most likely born at the beginning of sentience, similar to the Ion Entity and Parallax. Its creation came at the beginning of time when the universe was devoid of sentient life, until the arrival of the Life Entity. After entering into Earth and bringing about the rise of living beings, the Emotional Entities were formed with each developing as its respective emotion was felt. Love was the third field of energy that was born in the Emotional Spectrum and signaled the rise of the Predator Entity. However, its origin was at a time clouded when it became associated with a Maltusian demon which sprang from the blood of the creator Daalon after he was slain by his children the Triarch. Vowing not to harm the innocent, the demon was banished and instead pledged to get revenge against the true inheritors of the Triarch; the Guardians of the Universe. In the Anti-Matter Universe, it was said that the Predator was in fact a member of a race of Qwardian demons from one of their deepest hell which plagued their race. For a time, the Predator attached itself to Carol Ferris who was known as the supervillain Star Sapphire. In that time, she was led to believe that the entity was simply the more aggressive masculine side of her personality which came out to protect her from harm and showed great love to her. The Predator Entity in its guise as a man courted Carol Ferris and later battled Hal Jordan for her love; after defeating it, the creature merged with Star Sapphire. It was eventually revealed that it was a parasitic creature which was later separated from Carol Ferris and that the Star Sapphire was also an energy based being that inhabited her body. At some point manifested into the material universe from the body of Half Life during a spell to restore his deceased body parts but he managed to force it back to its realm. Afterwards, the evil Kindred Grim used his augmented powers to create a portal to the home realm of the Predators which allowed an army of such demons to invade Qward. The deal the Predators made with Kindred Grim was that they would feast on all the souls on Qward whereupon they would empower him to merge the Anti-Matter Universe with the Positive Matter counterpart. However, they were defeated by Superboy and the Ravers when they managed to shut the portal to their hellish realm and Sparx used her Qwa-Angel enhanced powers to destroy the demons but at the cost of her superpowers. At some point, the Predator had also mated with the Star Sapphire and seemingly gave birth to a child but were both killed by the demon Neron who spirited the offspring away. Involvement *It appears in the back in the final battle in Zamaron Conversion Chamber alert. *The player must travel to Zamaron in the Love and War instance in order to help free Carol Ferris from the Predator's influence. Trivia * Gallery Zamaron1.jpg WaroftheLightPtII4.jpg ZamaronPredator.jpg See also * Star Sapphire Corps *Ion *Parallax External links * Wikipedia * Predator DC Database Category:Light powers Category:Star Sapphire Corps Category:Independants Category:Zamaron